A Starry Soul
by Beanie-Boo-Emii
Summary: What happens when a mortal captures the heart of an immortal? This is the story of Wizard and Hikari and their everlasting love that will carry on and rule a legacy! Based off of HM Animal Parade. All rights go to Natsume &other respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello! This is a story I just came up with randomly! I am a HUGE fan of GalexHikari. This is the first story that I ever wrote on Fanfiction. I am planning to carry this sotry out a long time! I also want to make it a legacy type thing and act it out through the sims! I will work on that and hopefully will make a website for the continuing story once a I add sims to the mix. please stay tuned and don't be afraid to leave a review! I can't decide if the story should alternate point of views- or just be from one of the characters eyes...you know what I mean? So i apologize for any errors or my constant experimentation with narration.

Wizard POV

"Hikari? Are you awake? Hikari please..."  
>This petite far girl was the only person I knew who could sleep like a rock. I always wondered how she got up herself before we were married. Im practically her alarm clock now.<p>

She barely moved and shrieked a sleepy groan. And what she did next Took me by surprise beyond beleif.  
>I leaned over to lightly shake her up from her hibernation.<br>"Please hikari? Ive never known you could be this lazy."

She slowly tumbled over to face me. Hair perfectly out of place. I leaned my head on the bed near to hers.  
>"Alright You be late for your own favorite horse giving birth!"<p>

She started throwing a little tantrum all the while not falling out of bed. I was just about to walk out of the room when she peaked out from under the covers and stuck her tongue out at then she pretending to fall right back to sleep. I slowly crept up on her and studied her peaceful of a sudden she grabbed my face and gave me the lightest kiss in the world. It was so light yet full of... Everything, it was love.  
>She fell out of bed and dragged me down with her. We were tangled in blankets.<br>"now if you dont take that lazy comment back ill sit here all day," she gave a smirk.  
>I was awestruck. How did my endless life's years drone by, me locked up in my study and now Hikari is here and thats I all live for. And i'd give anything to be with her forever. But i know I'll live past her and everything. My immortality will be the death of my own soul, just the thought of losing her. I wanted to cry. I wonder if a broken heart counts as death.<br>Hikari shook me out of my thoughts with another breathtaking kiss.  
>"I love you Gale" she whispered And rushed out of the room. The first time she said my name since our wedding night, almost a year ago.<br>When had she become so flirtatious? Ever since we got married she was fearless with love, and me.  
>For who knows how long I just sat there and stared. Thinking about the dreadful future.<br>Will we ever had kids? "how much time do we have left? And so much more pecked at my mind.  
>How could I fall in love with her and know someday she will be gone forever. And ill just have to do what im best at, sitting and waiting for nothing. Because my everything had already left the world.<p>

HIKARI-  
>Wizard. Gale. A mystery.<br>When i started realizing I was in love with him, i was scared. I was scared for my life. Because i loved him so much. And he let out so little. How could he ever love me when he hadnt loved in his long lifetime. There must have had been beautiful, wonderful woman he knew before? Why hadnt he loved them? "could he even love?" i would always think.  
>Now were married. And now he watches our kids silver curls run around the farm with the newest foal. Celeste, leo and taurus. Celeste was the eldest girl and loved to go by Cece. Taurus is the middle child, she also goes by Tori. Leo is the only boy and the youngest. The kids ages are only each a year or two apart from the last.<p>

Taurus is 7 has green eyes and my peachy skin. She such a quiet angel. She loves to read just like wizard. and cook just like me! Except sadly I think shes better at cooking than I am... she was so reserved though, sometimes i couldnt help but giggle if i looked in the kitchen window to see Tori and her father reading seperate books while eating at the table. She was only seven and acceled greatly in her studies.

Cece is 8. She took after Wizard greatly, with yellow striking eyes and his caramel color. oh how i wished one of my kids would have my eyes! But none the less i love them, besides my brown eyes are so dull. Anyway Cece was the most spunky and hyper of the two. Oh Heck she was beyond spunky. She would cartwheel and dance endlessly through the house and farm. She would sing to the animals and name every flower she saw. You may think she was a girly girl but she was never afraid to get her hands dirty. And she loves to fish . Although she was the oldest she acted like the youngest.

Leo is 6. He tries to act like the protector of Cece. Or the kaneiving sidekick. They sure know how to get into trouble together. Leo and Cece have practically the same features except Leo has freckles likeTori. His eyes are his fathers exactly. Its funny how romantic Leo can be. He loves to find seashells and flowers, and give them to his whoever may be his current crush. Sometimes Tori will take his shells and make jewelry. Although Tori and him, differ greatly there are moments where they seem to have a phsycic connection. I catch Leo occasionally drumming to some unknown rythem, always he seems to be tapping his feet or drumming his fingers. I have a feeling we have a musical mystro in the making, just wait till hes a teenager. I wonder how many girls will be knocking on our door...

The three of them chase eachother around the field. I hear the chickens going crazy in the henhouse so I leave my wonderful Wizard to watch the kids.

Taurus-  
>"Awh c'mon Gertrude! I know you and Kathy have issues, but-" cluckcluckcluck! Mama was talking to the chickens as she seperated another brawl.<br>Leo and Cece seemed to be enjoying themselves when I fell down and they just kept running. So i followed Mama into the coop.  
>She turned around and smiled at me.<br>"Hey Tori. Left out of the group again? huh..."  
>"No, not really..."<br>"well that what keeps happening to Gertrude over here, Jewel just seems to butt her beak into Gertrudes food and I dont know how she puts up with it!"  
>I giggled at their names." Ahaha, Gertrude sounds funny." Mama beckoned me closer.<br>"Yeah. Chickens Are like old ladies sometimes, so i name em' like that... Eh enough of the cranky chickens. How bout we look at their chicks?" Mama picked me up to look into the an empty nest. I never realised how small I was. "see the baby chicks are in those eggs. And they have to keep warm all the time! But their Mama needs to eat now, and thats the only time she leaves their nest!"  
>"kinda like you Mama." i said. Mom laughed.<br>"I guess! Well before their Mama comes over to peck at us. lets go find our family so they dont do the same!" we both laughed. i loved the farm so much. But most of all I loved the animals. I always Try to work with them as much as I can, but Cece and Leo always get to the barn and coop first. So i help out with the farming instead. No one ever seems to think of what I want.

Wizard-

"Daddy can you make dinner tonight?" Leo asked peering up at me with his big eyes. "im kinda sick of Mama's burnt casserole..." he added in a whispered tone.  
>Looking at him was like going back in time, looking at myself as a little boy. Before I was turned immortal...<br>"Well... i guess. But tell Mommy I'm cooking to give her a break... Not your reason," i gave him a smirk. He ran off into the livingroom shouting to his sisters, " NO MORE MOMMY FOOD! My tastebuddies are dancing!" i heard various giggles erupting. Just then Hikari walks in, flinging off her muddy boots.  
>"Ah! My own son has betrayed me! Not taking my wonderful gourmet gratefully!" she says through a smile.<br>"i thought I'd give you a break. Youre casserole is just so... wonderful, i cant take so much in so little time." i walk over to kiss her, hopefully the kids werent spying...  
>"Nuh-uh uh," she wags her finger with me, "I get it. I'm a terrible cook. But at least I supply the ingredients. I cnt do everything around here ya'know?" She takes my purple coat off the couch and drapes it on. She looks so beautiful in my clothes... I was so happy in that moment I could just burst. I wonder if I showed my feeling on my face because Hikari just laughed titled her head, and walked over to the sink to wash dishes. I started dinner. The little family moments like these made me sorrowful. The moments themselves were so Blissful, but then i realize someday... Im going to outlive her. She's going to gray and wilt. And my kids are going to move away and die just like everyoneelse. And I'll be left alone again. I cant let these depressing thoughts overrun me. For now i should just try to forget about the future...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

-  
>It's a Saturday night and I'm still working my boring shift at the bar. I sigh and plop my head down on the scum filled counter. "dingalingaling" I'm jolted 'back to work' by the sound of the bell attached to the bar entrance. In walks Hikari, and her three freakishly beautiful kids. God, she looked pretty today. I was getting lost while my eyes observed Nataya fluttery sleeve day dress. Ick... since when have I become so fashion-aware? That dosen't matter. What matters is ...well more of a question, is how did Hikari make it fall in love with Wizard, and have a family and just stop caring about me. It all started when she showed up on this crappy island. All the town was based off was stupid fish and the occaisional gossip, but Hikari brought something new. Something bright. Of course I didn't care a lick about her when she showed up. But after a week she just pryed her way into my mind... all the time! And it definetly not based on lust. So that's when I knew it was somethinig serious. I mean I was already practically dating Maya and then Hikari came along. We went on a few dates, and they were amazing...<br>*flashback time still Chase's POV*  
>I lit the last candle on the table,and smiled at my romantic master plan to surprise Hikari working smoothly.<br>I sat at the table and looked around Hikari's broken down house. In my mind I could see our kids running around, having my hair and her eyes, or maybe the other way around. Laughing and playing with the dog. I pictured Me showing Hikari,  
>for the thousanth time, how to make her favorite sushi. I pictured love.<br>Then Hikari walked in stunned from a hard days work. Throwing off her boots in her cutely-tired way. She looked again at the table, filled with special sushis and candles, and started giggling. She had the perfect laugh,  
>sometimes she would just loose herself with joy and air would barely escape, making a whisp of happiness. She ran to me and sat on my lap suddenly. She caressed my face and moved a piece of hair from out of my eyes. My one cow-lick has never been able to contain itself. And ever since Hikari took my berrett for a lucky charm, its been all over the place. I peeked up at her and then glanced at my berrett that she was wearing. "Chase,Thank you. But why?" I gave her a sigh, unbeleiving how stupid I was to confess everything to her.<p>

"I did this because I love you Hikari. I swear I have never felt this right in anything until, well ya know 'us' happened.  
>I just realized how freaking lucky I am to have you, and I just have to treat you right. So... I want you to be my wife " I felt myself blushing. Her reply was taking too long. Her expression went from questioning to regretful.<br>She leaped off my lap and started pacing. From there on I knew I was screwed.

"Shit Chase! Great. I... oh God. We can't! I mean marriage is so-" she sighed and finally just stared at me She continued,  
>"Chase... I have to go back home." Before I could interrupt with a question she continued,<br>"I mean, home HOME. My Mama is sick and my whole family knows she's leaving us soon, and I've been thinking about what I've done to them. Just up and left them! That's exactly what my no-good, um dad, did to me.I can't do that to them!"  
>In the middle of her explanation she broke down and started crying. She fell back into my lap. I wiped away her tears.<br>Whenever Hikari talked about her family and the land where she really came from she always acted 'different'  
>I asked her about it alot. She never truly answered my questions. She always found something else to talk about. Now the truth need to come out.<br>"There has to be more to it Hikari there always is.&if you're gonna leave me now, you might as well tell me the freaking truth!"  
>She explained everything, about how she actually came from a strictly religious community. How she was shunned because she had a son when she was only fourteen, the father was a boy she could have sworn she was in love with. Then he just left.<br>She used her "father" as a cover to describe her feelings of abandonment. She left the town to preserve her family's name.  
>She left behind her Mother, Father, three brothers, a sister, and her son, just so she could escape to castanet. Her parents adopted her son as their own. Her son's name was Peter.<br>We sat there embraced for who knows how long. "I'll always love you Hikari," was the last thing I said to her before she left the next morning

Hikari did go back to her hometown and said her last goodbyes she brought son, Peter back to Castanet. She was 19 when returned, then we just drifted apart. I told her I didn't want to cause her stress,and that I had a prearranged marriage to Maya... because when she left, the mayor thought she was gone forever. So I was stuck. And for some stupid reason I thought Hikari wouldn't move on, not that I'm so good she can't get over me. No, I just thought she was such a strong spirited person she wouldn't need a guy. She had Peter, and half of her heart running around with some jerk that got her knocked up. So time passed and Wizard took her in and half of the time she looked damn happier.

There her truth was. The truth I wish wasn't true. The truth that broke my stupid heart.

*Back to the present. still Chase's POV*  
>Now when I look into those big brown eyes, all of our past and now hopeless future comes flooding into my mind. And I just have to pretend I don't care, and things are the way they're supposed to be.<p>

#Authors note: Okay guys I'm working out the math and I'm sorry but I am changing all of Hikari's kids ages except for Peter. OKay so NOW

Cece is 5

I am going to make Leo and Tori both 4 and twins!

AGAIN I am so so so sorry for the change but urgh numbers don't always work out!

BY THE WAY Hikari is now 26.

so that makes Peter 12! Wizard and Hikari got married when Hikari was 21.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Note to the readers..**  
><strong>Hey guys! Thank you all SO SO SO SOOO much I really can't express how thankful I am to you. Knowing you're still (hopefully) reading makes me so happy! I think I am gonna make each chapter or snippet shorter so I can PUMP OUT THE STORY. What I mean is I will have more updates if I cut down the words, ya know?<strong>  
><strong>So thanks again and please hang in there! I would super love a review and any tips :)<strong>

Hikari's POV 7 o'clock Saturday night and I'm heading over to Hayden's Bar to feed my three jumping jellybeans.(my kids)  
>I knew my cooking stunk and my hubby is too "involved" in the stars to make dinner...<br>It seems weird to take the kids to a bar, but Hayden is like a father to me, he's always given the best advice.  
>Plus the kids could have a playdate with Kathy and Owen's boy, Roy. And maybe I could sneak in a drink or two.<br>We finally get there. All the way Cece talking endlessly about getting to show off her new dance moves that Lucy taught her.

We step in and take our seats. Kathy comes into to greet me. Of course she catches up on all thats happened down in Harmonica Town but all the while I can't even concentrate on the best gossip because I can feel Chase's stare on me. Gosh... Chase.  
>We used to have such a past. He probably hates me for just abandoning him, coming back and then Wizard taking me in, and abandoning him again. But him and Maya seemed so perfect for eachother. And, well I don't know. I just hate to think about it. I don't want regret.<br>Kathy snapped me out of my delusions,  
>"HIKARI? Girl, are you even listening to me?" Kathy stared at me in confusion and glanced over at Chase. "Ohhh, Don't even go back there hun... Chase has been looking at you the whole time, I guess he's missing you. And he should. Cause you don't need him! I'd have his butt if he dare even think about leaving Maya."<p>

"No, Kathy I don't care about him... sorry he's just making me feel weird. Go on." I sighed out. She gave me a pouty face.  
>"I promise I'll listen!" I reassurred her. Kathy shrugged and told me to go spend time with the kids. Cece was putting on her show for everyone and I was just about to sit down when I felt a hand on my shoulder.<br>"Hikari..." There he was, Chase. His face showed so much asked to speak with me alone and led me over to the bar.  
>After he got me a drink he started to talk again, "This is funny, it's kinda like when we first knew eachother. You sitting here and me just rotting away behind the counter." I agreed and tried to hop off the bar stool. But he rushed from behind the counter and just held my shoulders in a half embrace. He scanned me up and down.<p>

"Chase, unless you have something really important to say, I don't think we should talk to eachother much." I frowned at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say-uh you're kids are really cute. And I'm sorry I didn't check up on you after all this time,  
>And I was maybe, kinda hoping we could start talking again."<p>

What does that mean? He still loves me? woah I'm jumping to conclusions but I can't start caring about him again. So I told him "Chase, I can't care about you, and I might get attached and I can't risk that. I mean, look at my family! We can't... I'm sorry."  
>Chase hugged me, before I could pull away he whispered, "Remember how I said I would always love you. I'll always be here Hikari even if you don't want me to be."<br>I nodded and walked away holding back tears.

**Authors note* Sorry I have so many notes ahaha...well I might try to make a music video for HM and this whole story. we shall see how that works out! Anyway Sorry this chapter is so meh... I just need some inspiration. This story might become kinda like the 100 chapters or drabbles or whatever kinda theme. so again we'll see about that. Leave a review if you choose! Oh and I would appreciate any song reccomendations that I could use in the video. It should relate to this story line and such. Just PM me your ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter POV-  
>When I came to Harmonica Town with my birthmom, Hikari, I was so confused. I think I was about 5. And I truly remember is a super long boat ride. And lots of crying.<br>Ya see I was raised by Hikari's Mother until Hikari came back to get me.  
>I didn't ever think Hikari was my actual mom. At that young age, to me She was just some stranger who for some unknown reason, loved me. Imagine waking up one day and just being whisked away by this young woman who you have never seen in your life. And imagine how much you would cry, because your whole life has been a lie. Your "mama" was your Grandma and your "siblings" were your aunts and uncles.<br>And this strange freaking TEENAGER comes in, and just takes you. And in those moments you never know if you will see the people, that meant everything to you,  
>again.<br>Well enough of that whole -my life used to be tragedy- story. Because it wasn't. It just seemed so crushing at the time. But now I with my birthmom,Hikari and I'm 12 years old. It's so crazy how people just move on without you. Sometimes you think the whole world will just crash down if you don't see someone for a day.  
>But it dosen't. And soon enough they will forget you. Or just barely remember.<br>I'm always afraid thats what Hikari did when she didn't have me.  
>Okaay I am seriously sounding depressing. POINT of my snippet of the story -<p>I walk up to the house from the back path, you know the one coming from the mountain mines. Its a little past sunset. And I can barely hear Cece and Leo talking over eachother. Just before I open the front door, I stop. Everytime I open the door I can't help but think if I am just some interference. Some extra mouth to feed in Wizard's life. Or maybe just another kid of competition- to his three children. I sigh and finally push open the door. Wizard is stirring over the stove. And Mom is folding clothes. The kids are in the den. *SNAP* see what I did? I just took a picture for you. Think of how perfect their little family scene looks. Now why in the world would I fit in? Heres your answer:<br>I don't. Didn't you notice? I'm the one taking the picture.  
>I'm not in it.<br>So can you tell me why in the world, Mom ever took me back? Oh yeah, cause Grandma was losing it. Maybe Hikari never even wanted me back. I was just another mistake coming back to bite her in the butt. So what am I gonna do with my life you ask?  
>Well... I'll be the good little farm boy my Mama asked for. And everyday I'll pray to God to show me, "why in heck I even should stay here?" <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola my beautiful story followers! I wish I could express how much you guys make my day when I look at my stats! Please hang in there, I've been crazy busy. Things are settling so this week I might write two chapters! Love you guys! Leave a review :D**

Hikari's POV

It's a usual summer night and I'm folding the laundry. I can hear the kids chatting about their dreams of school. And I'm getting lost, thinking back when to Wizard and I first started dating.  
>One night I remember coming home from town, and I was just so tired that day I walked right past Wizard. But one funny little detail about it, Wizard was on my roof. I walk in and throw off my shoes as usual. Then I realize what I just saw. I walk straight back out the door. And look up. Wizard throws a ladder down near me. I climb up. And everything was just perfect, the fall breeze and the sunset. And the way I just started laughing because I was so tired and how I just wanted to cry. Because I never knew what Wizard was thinking? Not even when he talked to me. Well I never knew, until that night. He took my hand when I started laughing. He led me to the perfect spot where I could see the delicate cherry blossom tree I planted the day I came to the island. And we sat down on a blanket. The sun was just barely glowing, we held hands and it was perfect. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep. But right on the verge of passing out, Wizard held me. And I heard him whisper, "I would trade my endless lifetime, just to spend this night with you." And that's all I needed to hear to finally understand him.<p>

I was snapped back to reality when Peter trudged into the house. He looked up at me and flashed a forced smile, then dragged himself into the den. When I look at Peter, I am just so proud of him. I admit he was born a mistake. But now I know he is here for a reason. I can see the pride he has in his siblings. And he is just so wise beyond his years, it scares me sometimes. I'll hear him talk to the kids about the cycle of life, when a chicken dies and they don't understand. He will turn it into a beautiful story, sometimes I think he understands life more than I do.

**Notes: I know I'm writing a lot of family and lovey gush! But I have a HUGE plot move coming up. I just need to come up with a few more gushy stories to get the kids grown up alittle bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks, I'm so sorry I haven't updated once again I shall present you with my busy excuse! I will try my hardest to keep writing. I'm trying to use ****underline**** to mark that the narrator's (whoever the story is being told from) dialogue. Instead of "quotations." Just cause I'm lazy :P Oh and in story time 3 years have passed. Yeah I'm skipping years cause of the plot! So now Peter is 15, Cece is 8, and the twins are 7. And Hikari, 29. What an old lady! Teehee kidding**

**Cece's POV**

"Cece! For the thousandth time, put away your flower collection! You are dragging dirt throughout the house!" Momma screamed across the house to me.  
><span>But Mommy! <span> I stomped my feet for emphasis. I never understood why Mom yelled so much after we went to town. Since we just got back she has been shouting about everything.  
>"And oh, has anyone seen Peter?" I knew where he was, I just kept my lips sealed because Peter told me too. He said Mom would get mad if she knew he was working at the Brass Bar with Chase. That was another thing I never understood… Why Momma got so upset when we saw Chase, or even went to the Brass bar. Since I kept my promise I know someone who wouldn't, Leo. Of course curious little Leo. He adored Chase and Peter so why not share his adventures? I see Leo's eyes light up as he exclaims,<br>"MOM I KNOW WHERE PETER IS! He works at the yummy place with Chase!" I hear Mom stomp into the room and look up to see her face in a knot. She starts to get her shoes on and pressures Leo, Tori, and I to get ours on too. Tori jumps out of her blanket and questions in her petite voice, " If Peter can cook why can't I? I want to work there too!" Mom just grabs her coat and storms out the door. Dad isn't home so we all follow her out and try to keep up pace. Leo and I giggle about how we look like a family of ducks hurrying to cross on the curb. Mom starts to rant to herself about how irresponsible Chase is, and yada yada! We get to the Brass Bar and Momma plumps me and my siblings down at a table while she finds Chase tutoring Peter at the counter. I see her scolding Peter as he comes to sit down with us. Mom drags Chase into the kitchen. None of my family is brave enough to spy on them, so I take it on as a challenge to do it myself. I creep closer to the rusty swinging door and listen…..

"HOW dare you try to suck me back into your life, by using my own children? Chase…. I can't stand it anymore." There's a silence then some crying, Momma continues in tears," I cannot risk my family, for some selfish desire for an old love," sob," I just want a peaceful life, we can't keep doing this. Wizard caught us last year… and now he never talks to me, or looks at me the same."  
>"Hikari, I- I'm not trying to get you back… I mean I want you back, but I know that's not right. I need some type of way to talk to you at least just make sure you're okay. I'm sorry Wizard treats you like that, but Maya can't stand me much anymore either. And besides, Peter needs to start taking on jobs other than farming! Ever consider he doesn't want to be a farmer? Maybe he's a cook. Or an artist. This town isn't all he's restricted too! He's a 15 year old boy, just give him some freedom. Please Hikari, let me teach him." There is silence again I find a crack in the door and see a flash of their bodies close together. Slowly Mom pushes him away. I want to yell at Mommy for kissing him. But I'm too scared to barge in.<br>"Stop Chase, I'm sorry. I can't fucking love you. Teach Peter but just… Just tell Maya you love her. And for God's sake, PLEASE try to never talk to me again. We can't risk our families." I run away from the door just as Mom comes out with a tear streaming, blotchy face. We all walk home in silence. I want to tell Daddy about Mommy and Chase kissing. But for some reason, I think that's a lips-sealed secret. Just like all the secrets my siblings have told me


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay so in this chapter we're going to refer to some of the rival children! I don't feel the need to explain every child since there is a site already full of that with adorable pictures! So here is the link. Please visit it if you aren't familiar with the kids!... http(take out the space):(slash)(slash(space)www(dot)fogu(dot)Com(slash)hm(slash)animal_parade(slash)rival_kids(dot)php The only people the site dosen't mention that play a big(kinda) role in my story are the Harvest God and Goddess' twins. **

**Peters POV**

Mom is a broken woman. I never thought I would admit that. At least not until I understood her screwed up past. From the start she has struggled. And then Chase just keeps pulling her back in. Then again I never understood Chase either. When he offered me a job at the Bar I couldn't say no. I would finally have something to call my own. Something unaffected by my family. Then Mom barged in. Oh what a sickly steamy scene that was. When we got home that night Cece didn't ask about my day or ask me to read her a story. No, she took it upon herself to tell me all of the things she had seen through that door. I didn't even notice she was spying on Chase and my Mom. Things just got complicated. Cece crawled from her bed to mine and started to whisper…

"Peter why did they kiss? Does Mommy not love Daddy anymore?" It's always me who gets stuck with explaining painfully awkward situations to my dumbfound innocent sister… As she looks up at me with her bright bubbly yellow eyes, I try to fathom a solution.  
><span>Well Cece if I tell you this, you have to promise to keep this a super lips-sealed secret. <span>She promises and we swap spit and pinky shake. It's always been our little thing. Remember how I always tell you… people make mistakes? Well this is a mistake. A big one. I don't think Mom realizes how much love she has left for people. And sometimes it hurts to have too much love. Because I guess you just don't know where to put it. So she has to give Chase love because she can't hold it any longer. I'll tell the rest when you're older.  
>"Awhhh. Please Peter! Tell me now."<br>No, no.  I start to sing a Bob Marley song. Now don't worry about a thing. Cause every little thing. Gonna be alright  Cece starts to laugh. I tickle her and try to drag her back to her bed. Shh Leo and Tori are sleeping! She looks at me with pleading eyes and pretends to fall asleep. Alright alright, you can sleep with me.  I blow out the candle and think about my future.

I wonder about who I'm going to marry. And then I pray I don't betray my family with some affair… I'll be sure to marry the person I truly love. That's for sure. But maybe Mom loves Chase just as much as Wizard. None of my business. Either way none of them are my real dad. I don't even know him.  
>Next thing I know it's 6 am and Tori is sitting on my chest staring down at me. <span>Haha well uh good morning to you miss curious!<span>  
>"Can I cook with you? Barney says I should do what I love," Tori has always referred to other non-existent people when she talks. Everyone thinks she's just a silly kid, but I have a hunch those voices she hears aren't all in her head.<br>Hold your horses I haven' even sat up yet! She jumps off me and follows me as I get ready for school. I guess you can come help out at work with me after school. But we can't tell Mom.  
><span> "Right! I'll just say I stayed at the playground for too long. And umm you found me there after work!" I have to say out of all my family Taurus is the best liar. She a sly smart girl, but no one can see past her odd imaginary friend obsession. The morning goes on as Mom leaves for the fields and Wizard makes us breakfast. The kids and I walk to school but just as we cross the stone bridge Angie, Lucy, and Roy join us. Angie is about 14, Lucy is 6, and Roy is 7. The younger kids run to the front of our walking mob. Angie smiles up at me with her lavender eyes. She's 6 inches shorter so it's kind of funny. I start to chuckle and tease her about her height. The thing I love about her, is she never gets insulted she always has a witty reply and a smirk to fire back at me. Angie and I have known each other since I came to the island.  
>We all gather inside the schoolhouse and find our desks. I find a note in mine.<br>Peter,  
>You are too cute for the little shorty. Meet me at the windmill for a real relationship.<br>7pm Be there. Kisses, Athena  
>Athena is the twin of Zack, they are the Harvest God and Goddess' children. Ever since Castanet's bells have been restored everyone has been able to see the Harvest gods. But since it is forbidden for gods to love another, Harvest God had given up his powers and became a human. Just in order for them to be married. Now back to Athena… Boy was she something. She was tall and slender with gold hair and just seems perfect. I knew Angie would be mad at me if I fooled around with Athena…but just because we make out doesn't mean I love her right? And besides Angie and I never even claimed to be dating… but we flirt a lot and I know she likes me. And I like Angie a lot. But this could be my only chance. And heck if I'm stuck in this town forever might as well take a chance or two! I peek around my shoulder and see Athena staring at me. She throws me a sexy smirk and raises her eyebrows. I'm in deep shit.<p>

The last bell finally rings and I head down to the Brass Bar for work. Tori follows me there as she studies recipes, I wash the tables. The entrance bell jingles and I look up to see Angie walk in. Oh great… just to make me feel even more guilty about who I'm about to hook up with.  
>"Look who's here, good ole Peter. I thought you were a farm boy!"<br>Guess I'm just spreading my wings- huh um well I think I'm supposed to be home now. Have a nice night Angie.  
>"Uh, okay… I thought maybe you'd want to talk. But I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled weakly. I gathered my stuff in a hurry and shuffled out with Tori. I dropped her off and told her to tell Mom I was staying overtime at the Bar. I felt terrible for leaving Angie just standing in the middle of the room and running off. But what she doesn't know won't kill her.<p>

When I sneak my way into the windmill Athena is standing there in a more than revealing green dress.  
>"Why Peter, how nice of you to show up. No need for chit chat. Let's cut to the chase. You my honey, deserve much more than that petite purple headed excuse for a woman and I need someone to help me cope with this miserable creepy town." Man was she harsh. But I mean I guess we could be friends with benefits thing… but gosh did she insult Angie.<br>Alright I know Angie is short but no need to diss her right off the bat. You know I could leave anytime I want. She's my friend too so be careful what you say. She just rolled her eyes and kinda threw herself at me. We made out for a while and I have to admit she was a good kisser. But I didn't feel any connection with her. To tell the truth after we had weekly meetings like this. It wasn't as exciting anymore, since she was really insulting. She took a few jabs at my own self esteem. I actually can't wait to date Angie, Athena is a lightning bolt of evil beauty. Maybe there is more to love than lust. 


	8. Chapter 8

**For all the readers still following me along on this straggly journey; I LOVE YOU! I can't make anymore excuses so here is a new chapter! I don't know about you but I absolutely adore Angie. I wasn't gonna write this chapter because I want to get on with the plot development. But I love Peter. URGH I just wanna write all about him ehehe. I'm such a fangirl. OK OK I'm droning on too much. SO ENJOY and don't be afraid to write a review!**

**Peter's POV**

Leo and I were fishing on the dock in town on a fine Saturday morning. Tori and Cece were collecting shells on the shore. This is a cliché moment. And I love it. Leo is staring off in space while he exclaims,

"Lucy and me are getting married tomorrow!" His smirk is so prideful.

"Is that so? Well aren't you a lucky man Leo." I chuckle at his innocence. I catch a glimpse in my mind of a childhood marriage I had with Angie in my living room. I wonder if it's a memory or just a muddled dream. He goes on talking about the necklace Tori made for him to give to Lucy. Once he's all chattered out he gets up and runs after the girls. I lay back and stare at the sun till I can't see.

I wake up completely covered in sand. I hear faint giggles and wait till my eyes come in to focus. Angie and my siblings are all observing me with blushed expressions.  
>"Good job guys," Angie says as she high fives all of them," Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Angie helps me out of my sand trap. I study her pale blue cover up, and the way it hugs her dripping legs.<br>"Just like Mommy!" Cece chirps. Angie plops down next to me once I'm free. As the kids run off again she just stares out to the sea. There's a struggling silence that I'm starting drown in, almost worse than water. I catch a glimpse of her lavender hair, and then I realize its whipping my face. While laughing I start to sputter her hair from my mouth. She abruptly turns and blushes.  
>"Oh sorry…" She mumbles. Just when I'm about to break the silence she continues, "I heard you and Athena in the mill." Angie looks at me from behind her bangs, from what I can tell it's a penetrating stare. How am I going to break this to her? But I get lost in her eyes as they sink in emotion. I can't find any of the right words…<br>"How?" I manage.  
>"I have to walk home ya know! Plus, how could I <em>not<em> hear her? 'Oh Peter you're so cute!'" While pursing her lips she mocks Athena with a fake sexy tone. She straddles me and proceeds," LOVE ME! Love me human, Nobody is worthy of my magic Loooove!" Of course she made that part up. She flips her hair so much she rolls off me and bursts with laughter. I crack a smile and can't help but wonder why she is taking this so humorously. Then I remember this is Angie we're talking about, and she takes life with a side of sunshine no matter what. She's opposite of the stern Athena, never cracking a light joke, but finding humor in others misery.  
>"So you aren't mad?" I look at her. Her expression is hurt but she holds a smile. She laughs hopelessly.<br>"C'mon Peter, what right do I have to be mad? We never even dated. I can't believe I actually th-", she stares at the sand and takes a handful nervously," Never mind." I can never get her to fully tell the truth, not when it comes to her opinion.  
>"What? What were you gonna say?" I say softly. She just traces the sand. I take her face in my hands and try to find the answer in her indigo eyes. She jerks away, and stares at me mouth agape.<br>"Don't you get it? You're with her now. Why would you need me? I'm not trying to be difficult or dramatic. But I just couldn't believe I thought I might have had a chance with you," She shouts now, "There I said it!" She stands up and brushes off some sand. She starts to walk away when my siblings come to the rescue, by trampling her, to show us their findings. I help her up, and then I pull her down onto my lap again. She resists continuously till Tori sits on her lap and gives her a grin. What a sight our lap-sitting train must be. They compete for our attention; the shells are practically being thrown at us by the kids. I convince them to give us some space.  
>"Oooh! Peter's gonna make a move, ain't he?" Cece exclaims. We all laugh. They finally leave us after her little remark. She turns to me and gives me the softest kiss that turns into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, yet not long enough. I want to pull away because I am so confused, but it feels like fireworks so I just go with it. She backs off.<br>"Okay I'm confused. What the crap was that for?" I can't help but say through a smile.  
>"Well since this was my last chance, I had to give you the first and last kiss we would ever have." She gets up and makes her way to the shore as she throws off her cover up. Her body isn't as flawless as Athena's. Then I remember how much Angie means to me. All of a sudden she seems more beautiful inside and out then Athena can fathom. I run in after her.<p>

I catch up to her as she is doused by a wave. Angie looks at me with sorrow.  
>"Don't you try to come over here and sweep me off my feet just to make me another one of your gossip girls. I warn you; I'm not easily swayed." I stare at her disbelief. She may not believe me because we haven't talked this seriously before. But I thought long and hard about my feelings for Athena and her. This was going to be an interesting battle.<br>"What do you take me for now? A jerk? Just because Athena somehow lured me to be with her. I'm not trying to add you to my list of girls. I actually like you." I admit, she still won't look at me. "Well if you ever can forgive me some day or another, you know one of us will fall for the other." I say as I finally catch a glance from Angie. She smirks and pushes me.  
>"You wish. I mean how could you not resist my beautiful, tall shape?" She jokes. We both laugh as I tower inches above her. I put my hands on her small hips. Luckily she responds with a tighter embrace. I could have felt us melting into the ocean that day. She helped me forget about the chaos going on behind our family's back…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so sorry my Lovelies! I have missed writing but life has just been super busy. Thank you all for being with me through it all :) Enjoy**

**Wizard POV**

Hikari has always been my one true love. But I can't say the same for if I am her one and only. I know about her and Chase. And I know I don't deserve her. She's the most priceless mortal in the world. And I am a man who escaped death for centuries. I am an evil being for cheating the laws of life.

Peter walks in with the kids and slumps down at the kitchen table.  
>"Hey Wiz, what if you made a mistake with the girl that you really liked. Like what if she doesn't trust you." He asks me with his mother's eyes. Ha kind of humorous. This is the first time he has actually talked to me in weeks.<br>"Well I suppose I shouldn't ask how you betrayed her trust… so just be her prince charming." I tell him bluntly.  
>"Her prince… Really Wiz? We don't live in some fairy tale," Peter trails off in a chuckle. I never noticed how old he seems now. He is already fifteen.<br>"Yeah, haha, her prince! You have to do everything above and beyond what she expects." After I said this his eyes sparked with recognition. I knew he may not be my son my blood. But I'm sure I felt a little piece of us having a father-son moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Angie's POV

Peter never seemed to be a risk. I always trusted him simply because I just knew him. I knew him from the moment he came to Castanet with Hikari. When we were just kids. When we didn't have the urge to love. When everything was so simple. I miss that simple between us. Ever since we have started to "grow up" we also grow apart. I still trusted him though. I still do. But it's much more difficult, since I know he has touched Athena, he might have loved her. And every time I look in his eyes I feel that trust, but I also see Athena in them. I can picture her dancing for him, convincing him she is the most beautiful thing in the world. The thought sickens me. Athena has never liked me, and I have never really liked her either. Add Peter, the boy I've always loved just a little bit, to the train wreck that is Athena. Then, that's when my world falls apart.  
>But ever since our day at the beach, Peter has been dedicating his time to me instead of Athena. And I love every moment of it. Sometimes he comes to church with me, I mean most of our town all goes to the same mass, same church. But now he actually sits with me.<br>The first time he sat with me we sat near my Mom and Dad, Candace and Julius. He held my hand and my parents went nuts. I laugh at the thought of Mom's face turning red once she noticed our fingers intertwined. She deems it as "inappropriate for church." Yeah, my mom is that kind of traditional.  
>Now we sit in the back pews, while we laugh at my mom turning to observe us every so often. We practically slide away from each other on the slippery old wooden pews. While the second Mom directs her attention away from us, he's pulling me close and grinning with the cutest kind of humor.<br>It's those moments, which turn into memories I will try to preserve till the day I die. It's like there is the smallest bit of innocence in our rebellion of my Mom's wishes. We break the rules just enough to dip our feet in the lake of real danger. Just to have a chance to run away with glee.


End file.
